1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a carbazole-based compound and an organic light-emitting device including an organic layer including the carbazole-based compound. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a carbazole-based compound that has electrical stability, good charge transport capability, and a high glass transition temperature, and can prevent crystallization. Aspects of the present invention further relate to an organic light-emitting device including an organic layer including the carbazole-based compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as a wide viewing angle, good contrast, and a rapid response time. Moreover, organic light-emitting devices show good driving voltage and response speed characteristics and can create polychromatic light. Thus, there has been an increasing interest in organic light-emitting devices and extensive research into these devices has been conducted.
Generally, organic light-emitting devices have a stacked structure including an anode, an emitting layer, and a cathode. A hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, or an electron injection layer may be further disposed between the anode and the emitting layer or between the emitting layer and the cathode to form an anode/hole transport layer/emitting layer/cathode structure, an anode/hole transport layer/emitting layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure, or the like.
A fluorene derivative and an anthracene derivative have been described as a material for forming a hole transport layer (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,596,415 and 6,465,115).
However, organic light-emitting devices including hole transport layers formed of conventional hole transport layer materials have disadvantages in terms of lifetime, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics, and thus, there is room for improvement in conventional organic light-emitting devices.